Tezuka Kunimitsu's Birthday Bash
by SmartOotori
Summary: The Seigaku Regulars were planning something for their buchou's birthday when Atobe pops in and starts planning it by himself! Would Tezuka be happy or angry? What's with Fuji and roller coasters?


**TEZUKA KUNIMITSU BIRTHDAY SPECIAL**

It was October 3 and Inui Sadaharu was at home looking at all his data-filled notebooks. He stopped at a page and saw Tezuka Kunimitsu's birthday: October 7. He got out his phone and called everyone, except for the birthday celebrant.

The next day, the regulars, minus Tezuka, gathered at Kawamura Sushi where they started talking about their buchou's birthday. "I say we have a surprise party for him," says Momoshiro Takeshi. "No, just a small dinner," Oishi Syuichiro said. Everyone was arguing on what to do when suddenly Atobe Keigo and his team members walked in the restaurant. "Arn, what are the Seigaku regulars talking about?" He asked as they sat at a neighboring table. "None of your business, monkey king," Echizen Ryoma said while drinking grape ponta. Oshitari Yuushi looked at their table and saw a paper that said, 'Tezuka-buchou's Birthday Celebration.'

"Oi, Atobe, it seems that it's Tezuka's birthday on the 7th." Atobe smirked. "Oh really?" The Seigaku regulars sighed and nodded. "Since you all asked nicely, Ore-sama will plan his birthday party with you." Fuji Syuusuke sighed and shook his head. "I guess there's no way out of this." The regulars sighed dejectedly and listened to what the rich guy was planning.

----

On October 7, Tezuka Kunimitsu woke up to the sound of a plane flying. He looked around and saw his team members smiling at him, well, except for a cocky brat who just smirked. "Why are we here?" He asked calmly but you could feel the anger emitting from him. Before anyone could answer, the TV in front of Tezuka turned on and Atobe appeared from the screen. "Happy Birthday, Tezuka! Currently we're flying to Australia where you'll be spending your birthday!" Tezuka uncharacteristically widened his eyes and yelled, "WHAT?!" He then glared at his team members and Atobe. "GET ME OUT OF THIS PLANE!" Oishi walked up to him with a nervous smile. "We're actually in Australia now…" The regulars stepped away from their angry buchou. Before Tezuka could do anything to them, the door opened and they all ran away from him. He sighed and rubbed his temples. _'I just wanted to spend my time with my family…'_

He got off the plane and saw the tennis regulars of Rikkai, Fudomine, Yamabuki, Josei Shonan, Hyotei, St. Rudolph, and Rokkaku under a banner that says, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TEZUKA!" The birthday boy twitched and rubbed his temples. _'It's only for two days…I can handle that…'_ Atobe stepped out of the group and smirked. "The workers will put our things in the hotel but right now, we're going to MOVIE WORLD!!!" Since almost all the boys that are present haven't traveled overseas, they looked confused as ever. "It's like Tokyo Disneyland." The boys ohh-ed and ahh-ed as they now understand where they were going. 4 buses were to take them to Movie World; Rikkai and Rokkaku shared a bus; Fudomine and Yamabuki shared a bus; Josei Shonan and St. Rudolph shared a bus; and last but not least, Seigaku and Hyotei shared a bus.

Tezuka had to refrain from killing himself. His ears were about to bled from an awful singing pair: Momoshiro Takeshi and Mukahi Gakuto singing Happy Birthday on the way to their destination. They were all out of tune but a brave acrobatic named Eiji decided to add fuel on the fire and sing with them. Tezuka was glad the Eiji was a good singer but the other two overpowered him. _'If only I have my book and earplugs…'_ He sadly thought.

-----

Everyone was at awe when they saw Movie World. All the eager boys rushed inside while the calm yet excited boys coolly walked inside. Tezuka looked at the arch and sighed. _'Might as well join them…'_ He put his hands in his pockets and walked in. He noticed that there were no other people other than the Japanese boys. "Ore-sama closed Movie World just for today so that you can enjoy everything here," Tezuka turned around and saw Atobe. "Be happy that Ore-sama took his time and effort to make this enjoyable for you." Tezuka inwardly twitched. _'Like I care.'_

The stoic buchou walked around gave a small smile as he saw how everyone was enjoying themselves. He sat down at the Stars Café and ordered a cup of tea. Before he could finish his tea, he was grabbed by the arms by Inui and Fuji and was dragged to somewhere unknown to him. They let go of their buchou in front of a ride called _Scooby-Doo Spooky Coaster_. A grumpy-looking Ryoma, an excited Eiji, a carefree Choutarou, a mumbling Shinji, and a jumpy Mizuki greeted them. "They said it's a four-seater car with two cars at a time." Inui and Fuji smiled and dragged Tezuka and Ryoma inside while the rest followed. _'I DON'T WANT TO RIDE!!!! I HATE ROLLER COASTERS!!!!'_ Guess whose thoughts are they. I dare you…

As soon as they got inside, Eiji ran to the first car at the front seat. "Yay, it's gonna be so fun!!" Choutarou was about to sit next to him but Fuji pushed Mizuki into the seat. "Enjoy," Mizuki trembled at his rival's sadistic smile. Choutarou sighed as he sat next to Shinji who was mumbling to himself. "…this is gonna be fun. Too bad Ann-chan isn't here…"

"I'll ride with Fuji," said Inui as he sat at the back, waiting for his partner in crime to sit next to him. Fuji smiled and sat next to him, while the other two reluctantly sat in front. "Enjoy yourselves!" The employee smiled at them as he pressed the big red button. Eiji's car went first, leaving behind the other car. "Wait, didn't you say that there are two cars at a time?" Tezuka said to his kohai. "Yea, that's what I heard from Momo-senpai…" They could hear screams of happiness and high-pitched screams saying, "I'M GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!"Fuji smirked as he waited for their turn. The employee smiled at them and pressed the button again. The doors in front of them opened and their car started moving.

It was smooth but fast riding for the first few minutes until they went suddenly went down and up, trying not to get hit by the swinging axes. They turned and saw their friends at a dead end. They could see Eiji smiling big and chatting at Choutarou while Mizuki was shaking and Shinji eyes wide from shock. Inui was smiling at all the data he had gathered. At the moment Tezuka wasn't showing any signs of fear or enjoyment. _'He still has that poker face…'_ Fuji was grinning while Ryoma had his hand on his hat, fearing that it would fly off.

"Eiji, what do you think's gonna happen next?" Fuji yelled to his friend. Before Eiji could answer, something was making both cars fly! "Hey look, we're riding an elevator-WAH!" The said elevator started tilting, scaring most of the boys, especially this person: _'I'm gonna die; I'm gonna die; I DON'T WANT TO DIE UGLY!!!!'_ The elevator stopped and some let out a sigh of relief. But the fun was just beginning…

Everyone in Tezuka's car held on to the bar as their car started moving backwards and plunged down really fast! Fuji screamed for fun; Inui had screamed out of fear while Ryoma and Tezuka just clutched the bar tighter until their knuckles turned white. The car stopped and it started to slowly turn around. Before the car could go, they heard screams of: "WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Fuji couldn't help but chuckle at what he heard. The car plunged down again but really fast. It turned but it made a REALLY sharp turn. It was in a squiggle shape with really sharp turns. Inui and Ryoma felt like they were gonna fall off the car whenever it made a sharp turn.

It suddenly stopped and started going up a really high rail. Tezuka, Ryoma, Inui and Fuji, who was calm but excited, braced for the upcoming plunge down. The stoic boys' (Tezuka and Ryoma) poker face was broken when they plunged down really fast. "GWAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A few more twists and turns and Scooby-Doo met them at the end of the ride. "Rope ryu enjoyed the ride!" If looks could kill, Scooby-Doo would have been dead from Tezuka's glare. When the ride ended, they all wobbled out of the car. Tezuka glared at the grinning Fuji. "Remind me to NEVER ride a ride with you again…"

The other car stopped and Eiji jumped out of the car with a smile that reached his azure eyes. "WOOHOO!!! Let's go again!!!" Mizuki was still clutching the bar with a pale face. Shinji wobbled out while Choutarou had wide eyes as he climbed out of the car. Choutarou looked at Mizuki and poked him 3 times. On the third poke, Mizuki started screaming like crazy. "Never again…never again…"

Fuji smirked and took a picture of the screaming Mizuki. "This is great, who knew I could get a lot of data in just one ride…" Inui said as he started scribbling on his green notebook. Tezuka turned around and went out of the ride, but not without buying 3 plushies of Scooby Doo, all different sizes. _'Since Atobe's paying, might as well enjoy it.'_ He told the employee to bring the plushies to his room without anyone knowing that it's for him. The employee nodded and left. He followed the employee out until he was dragged again to somewhere he doesn't know.

----------

After 3 rides (Superman Escape, Lethal Weapon, and Batman Spaceshot) and 2 shows (Hollywood Stunt Rider and Shrek 4D Adventure), it was already 5pm in Gold Coast, Australia time (4pm in Tokyo, Japan). "WE HAVE ONE MORE RIDE TO GO TO!!!!" Everyone cheered as Atobe yelled on the mic. Tezuka glared at all of them since he was sitting in front of the crowd with a REAL GOLD crown on his head. He got up and was about to leave when Atobe grabbed him. "Does Ore-sama still have to drag to the Wild West Falls Adventure Ride?" Tezuka wanted to say no but he did feel a bit grateful that he did this for him so he said, "It's only thanks for today…" Atobe smirked and dragged him with the whole gang following him.

At the Wild West Falls, one boat has 4 rows that can fit two people per row. The first people were:

First Boat:  
1st Row – Tezuka & Atobe  
2nd Row – Yukimura & Sanada  
3rd Row – Tachibana & Kamio  
4th Row – Yuuta & Yanagisawa

Second Boat:  
1st Row – Fuji & Mizuki (who was pale while looking at the drop)  
2nd Row – Oishi & Eiji  
3rd Row – Aoi Kentarou & Saeki  
4th Row – Tanaka Twins (Josei Shonan)

Third Boat:  
1st Row – Davide & Kurobane  
2nd Row – Akutsu & Sengoku  
3rd Row – Niou & Yagyuu  
4th Row – Choutarou & Shishido

Fourth Boat:  
1st Row – Marui & Jackal  
2nd Row – Oshitari & Gakuto  
3rd Row – Momo & Kaido  
4th Row – Kisarazu Twins

Fifth Boat:  
1st Row – Yanagi & Akaya  
2nd Row – Kawamura & Inui  
3rd Row- Kabaji & Jirou  
4th Row – Shinji & Ryoma

"And the rest of the characters will not be mentioned since they're not THAT popular in the Prince of Tennis world." The not-mentioned looked at the narrator. "Um, we all love you guys!"

Anyway, since Tezuka's group was first, they drifted down the make-shift river until they hit a set of rails that went up. As soon as they got up, the ride suddenly did turns like a roller coaster. "I THOUGHT THIS RIDE IS JUST WATER!!!" Yelled Kamio. They suddenly stopped but the boat slowly turned around like in the Scooby-Doo ride but this time, they went down backwards. "GWAH!" Exclaimed Yuuta and Yanagisawa as the boat crashed on a rock, making water splash on the 4th row people and maybe even the 3rd row people. The boat rocked calmly as it was led down a river where they saw houses that were 'supposedly' shot by guns. "Wow, it feels like I'm actually in the west," said Yukimura making some people agree. "I agree Yukimura-san, the houses look so real…" Tachibana said as they continued their way down the river. Then the fun starts…

The boat hit another set of rails that went up but it took longer than the first one. Tezuka looked bored but that's just his poker face; Atobe kept on smirking; Yukimura was smiling like a sadist; Sanada had his own poker face on; Tachibana and Kamio was scared because of the drop and Yuuta and Yanagisawa looked like they pissed themselves. Ahem, excuse my French.

The boat stopped at the top. In front of them was a mirror-like wall. They could see their facial expressions and tried to hide it from other people. The boat suddenly turned around and the door in front of them opened. As the boat went down, Kamio and Tachibana started hugging each other; Yuuta and Yanagisawa was screaming in a high pitch; Yukimura was just smiling while Sanada looked like he was constipating; and Atobe and Tezuka held each other's hands tightly.

When the ride was over, anyone who was holding their seatmate got off them and ran away from the scene. Tezuka walked away with an angry aura around him. _'Never again will I thank Atobe for his kindness…'_

-----------

Tezuka immediately walked away from the group to his room before any of them could drag him somewhere he doesn't like. As soon as he got to his room, he got out a book and called room service. "Can I have a pot of tea with dumplings?" When he heard the worker say that it's possible, he went out to the balcony and read while watching the sunset. _'Finally, peace and quiet…'_

It wasn't long when someone knocked, telling him that it was his food. When he opened the door, he immediately closed and locked it with the chain lock. _'When can I have peace a quiet…?'_ Being the pompous brat he is, Atobe opened the door with the master key card, but the chain lock prevented him from entering further. "Come on, buchou!" Momo's head appeared at the doorway. "We only have until 7am before we leave here. At least enjoy yourself." Tezuka walked back out to the balcony when he heard shouts over him. He looked up and saw some the boys cheering at him. He also looked down and saw another set of boys under him. He faced the door again and sighed. He was dragged out of his room as soon as he unlocked the chain lock.

They arrived at a dark grand ballroom. Tezuka tried to adjust his eyes to the darkness but it was futile. A few seconds later, the lights were turned on and streamers were thrown in the air. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TEZUKA!!!" Yelled most of the boys in the room. In front of him was a butterscotch cake with vanilla icing. Small tennis balls and rackets were decorated around it and on the middle was 'Happy Birthday Tezuka.' He looked around the room and gave them a small smile. "Thank you for celebrating my birthday with me." Cheers erupted and soon everyone was having the time of their lives.

'_I guess just for today I could handle them, just for–' _

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-SMASH!_

Tezuka Kunimitsu rubbed his eyes and put on his glasses. He looked around and saw that he was in his room, exactly as he left it…wait, did he leave or not? He looked at the calendar and saw that it was October 7. _'Well, it's just a dream…'_

When he arrived at Seigaku, he was grabbed by the arms by none other than Atobe and the tennis gang. "It's time to go to AUSTRALIA!!!!"

Correction, Tezuka: **It's a premonition, not a dream.

* * *

**

**_I should of uploaded this EXACTLY on October 7 but sadly, my computer hates me... Sorry if Tezuka or any of them were OOC....  
_**

**_I just made this to make my PoT readers happy....cause I've been a bad girl, not updating Just As I Promised...._**

**_Oh, the rides were most of my experiences. Movie World is awesome..._**

_**Anyway, reviews would be nice ^^**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis or Movie World. If I did own them, I'd be living in Movie World while the PoT characters are real.....hehehe  
**_


End file.
